


bilinegual: redux

by spacejames



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Humor, Lie Detector, M/M, Pining, based on the lie detector chapter from the v3 anthology, in ouma’s own ouma way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejames/pseuds/spacejames
Summary: Kokichi thinks it’s funny, all things considered, that Shuichi thinks he can deceive him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 256
Collections: April 2020 Server Gift Exchange





	bilinegual: redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jimcloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimcloud/gifts).



> woohoo kicking off the gift exchange with the fic i wrote in one fell swoop at 2am
> 
> i might write a follow-up to this at some point because i really enjoyed writing this?? who knew ouma was actually fun to write
> 
> anyway this is for jim. yeah. you know.

Kokichi thinks it’s funny, all things considered, that Shuichi thinks he can deceive him. 

To clarify, it’s  _ always  _ funny when someone tries to lie to him, but it’s especially hilarious when Shuichi does it. Maybe it’s because Shuichi’s lies are pathetically bad for a detective, or maybe it’s because the very  _ idea  _ of the person who Kokichi pays the most attention to having the  _ audacity  _ to try to deceive him is so laughable. Whatever the reason, Kokichi thinks it’s a riot. 

Which is why it’s so hysterical to him when Shuichi shows up to the dining hall wearing, of all things, a  _ lie detector  _ on his wrist. 

He’s making an admirable effort to conceal it, Kokichi has to give him that. But he figures out what Shuichi’s funky new accessory really is in about ten seconds, because Shuichi glances down at his wrist and then immediately calls Kokichi out on a lie. It might not have been noticeable to anyone else, but Kokichi’s just perceptive like that—plus, he sneaks a peek at the screen when he tells another experimental little fib, and seeing the word _LIE_ pop up is pretty damn telling. 

So yeah, it’s funny at first, seeing Shuichi use something so  _ obvious  _ to try and figure Kokichi out. Even better is the fact that Miu, who’s standing beside Shuichi, is clearly the culprit who made the device. That, at least, he could’ve seen coming. But  _ Shuichi  _ using it is just priceless. 

Before long, though, the humor of it has grown stale. And the more Kokichi thinks about it, the more frustrating he realizes it really is, because Shuichi is just cheating now, and that takes all the enjoyment out of their little game. Where’s the fun in lying if Shuichi can just see right through it every time?

But oh, this does have potential. Kokichi would have to be an idiot not to recognize that. If nothing else, it’ll give him an excellent opportunity to tease Shuichi. He just has to time it right. 

Kokichi lies his way through lunch with Shuichi and Miu, throwing in even more than his usual amount of casual deception in an attempt to throw Shuichi off. Judging by the increasingly perplexed look on Shuichi’s face, it’s doing the trick; by the time Kokichi finishes his food, he’s sure Shuichi must be going crazy at the thought that Kokichi normally lies this often. 

In other words, things are going  _ smashingly.  _

“Hey, Ouma-kun.” Shuichi’s voice interrupts his thoughts, and Kokichi blinks. 

“Yes, my dear Saihara-chan?” Kokichi puts on an innocent smile, propping his chin in his hand as he gazes adoringly at Shuichi. 

“I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your organization.” Oh, so  _ that’s _ his play. To his credit, Shuichi says this with a remarkably straight face, considering that he’s actively trying to manipulate Kokichi into giving him information. How shameful. 

The hypocrisy of this complaint is not lost on Kokichi. 

“Sure thing!” Kokichi beams at him. “I’ll tell Saihara-chan anything he wants to know. But you’ll have to make an appointment.”

Shuichi frowns. “An appointment?”

“Yep! I’m a very busy man, you know? But I’m sure I can fit you into my schedule. I always have time for my beloved.”

The adorable little crease that always forms between Shuichi’s eyebrows when he frowns deepens. “Why can’t you tell me now?”

Kokichi leans forward. “Well, if you want the  _ truth…”  _ He emphasizes the word just to watch the way Shuichi shifts in his seat, making a valiant effort not to look down at the lie detector on his wrist. “You’ll have to have a private meeting with me. After all, I can’t share confidential information about my secret organization with just anybody! Especially in front of a dumb bitch who can’t keep her mouth shut, like Iruma-chan?”

Miu, who had actually been staying quiet and minding her own business for once, promptly chokes on a mouthful of ramen. “Wh-what the hell?!”

“Alright, I suppose we can make an appointment.” Shuichi completely ignores Miu’s spluttering. There’s an interested gleam in his eyes at the prospect of getting information, which is honestly pretty sexy of him. It’s a shame that Kokichi doesn’t plan on actually telling him anything. “But why agree now, of all times?”

“Hmm…” Kokichi puts a finger to his lips, pretending to think about it. Then he grins. “Well, it must be because I love you so much, Saihara-chan!” 

He watches as Shuichi’s gaze flicks down to his wrist, and he doesn’t have to check it himself to know that the word  _ TRUTH  _ is displayed on the screen, clear as day. He watches Shuichi’s eyes widen, disbelief flitting across his face before he can control his expression as his gaze darts back up to Kokichi. 

Having dropped that bomb, Kokichi stands, that deceptively innocent grin still stretched across his lips. Huh. For some reason, it feels like his heart is beating faster than normal. “But there is one condition,” he adds. 

Shuichi’s piercing eyes are trained unflinchingly on him. If Kokichi were a lesser man, he might be flustered by such an intense look. “And what is that?”

Kokichi leans across the table, curls his fingers around Shuichi’s wrist, and lifts it. “Leave your little lie detector at home,” he says, pleasant, but with teeth.

And with that, he makes his exit, well aware that both Shuichi and Miu are staring after him as he goes. The heavy doors of the dining hall make a satisfying noise as they swing shut behind him, but Kokichi is too distracted by the way his heart is pounding to truly appreciate the dramatic effect. 

Once he’s rounded the corner down the hall, he stops, leaning against the wall and sucking in a deep breath. He presses a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat a rapid pulse against his palm. His cheeks feel hot, the memory of Shuichi’s knowing gaze burning into his mind. 

Kokichi’s plan went flawlessly. Which just leaves one question. 

Why does it feel like Shuichi is the one who now has the upper hand?

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> you can reach me on tumblr at [space-james](https://space-james.tumblr.com/) or on my danganronpa sideblog [space-saihara](space-saihara)! i’m also running this year’s saimota week in may, so check out the prompt list over at [saimotaweek](https://saimotaweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or @saimotaweek2020 on twitter!


End file.
